Sharing is Caring
by YuriChan220
Summary: There is no "I" in team. Everyone sticks together no matter what.


**Sharing is Caring**

**Pairing: Hakuno (female) x Nero x Tamamo x Altera**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Here I am again~! Giving love to Hakuno-chan and her servants. This is after I did one story with Ritsuka-chan and now I'm transitioning over to Hakuno-chan. It's kinda fun when you think about it. XD**

**A-anyways, this is based on a pic with Hakuno and Mini Nero. **

**Enjoy!**

One fine morning, a dead panned Hakuno holds up a miniature sized Nero, who is squirming around, shouting "Umu!" over and over.

"Care to explain to me why I found Saber like...THIS?" she asks Altera and Tamamo, who are seated in front of her.

Altera turns to Tamamo, who just laughs.

"Ah, well...I may have...spiced Nero's drink a little~" she says while putting a hand on her cheek.

"A little...?" Altera eyes her companion suspiciously.

"Well...she's my darling husband! I didn't want Nero to hog her to herself!" Tamamo admits. "I'm a good wife to Master!"

Hakuno sighs as she face palms herself.. "No wonder Nero was feeling nauseous after she had a drink last night."

"What...happened again?" Altera asks.

"I insisted on Nero drinking my medicine to help her sleep better," the fox girl says.

"So you tricked her?"

"In a way, yes."

Hakuno sighs again. "How long until this wears off?"

Tamamo puts a finger to her chin. "Hmmmm...until late tonight perhaps? Midnight?"

"Midnight!?" the brunette nearly jumps and sighs again. "Haaah...you really are troublesome. There's no way I can go out and fight with Saber like this."

"Aw, come on!" Tamamo says. "You got me! I can fight beside you, my darling~!"

Hakuno shakes her head. "I'd rather have one that's more focused on fighting than romance, Caster."

Altera nods in agreement. "I guess that leaves me to deal with some goons. I will fight...by your side, Master."

"Umu! Umu! Umu! Umu!" Nero jumps up and down, waving her arms. That's one of the side effects of the medicine; for the red Saber to be unable to speak properly.

Somehow, Hakuno seems to understand her "language". "What are you going to do when I'm gone? Hmmmm..." The brunette eyes the fox girl. "I'll have Caster babysit you."

"What!?" Tamamo says. "I don't want to take care of some Emperor of Fools!"

Hakuno points her finger at the fox girl. "You were the one who did this in the first place. It's time to take responsibility for your actions. Master's orders."

"Good~" Hakuno smiles with a nod and turns to Altera. "Come, Altera. We must leave."

"Got it."

The two stand up and wave to Tamamo and Nero to fend for themselves at her home. As Hakuno and Altera begin walking, the tanned girl turns to Hakuno.

"You sure we should leave them alone? What's Mini Saber going to do?" she asks.

"I'm sure my 'wife' will handle it while I am at work," Hakuno replies casually while closing her eyes. "If she can't take responsibility, then she is not worthy of being my 'wife'."

Altera chuckles softly. "Well...you're not wrong, Master. I think Caster may handle it just fine."

"I certainly hope so."

****Meanwhile****

"Umu! Umu! Umu! Umu! Umu!" Nero jumps up and down while flailing her tiny arms around.

"Ahhhh...what is it? Oh, you're hungry? Well...it's morning anyways, so I might as well cook something for us," the fox girl says as she stands up. "Come on, Nero."

"Umu!" The tiny Emperor hops toward the fox girl's hand to have her sit on her shoulder while she cooks. Though the Caster has to make the food just right for Nero to eat properly for her small size. She doesn't want to stuff her so much.

About 15 minutes later, the food is made and Tamamo carefully serves the food on a small plate and the two sit at the table. Nero eyes the food for a bit before taking some peaces and biting it the best she could. She nods at the fine taste.

"Umu~!" she gives a thumbs up and Tamamo nods with a smile.

"Glad you like it," the fox girl says.

Nero munches on her food happily as Tamamo watches her. It's not so annoying when she's like this. It's actually kind of cute. Babysitting the Emperor may not be such a bad idea after all. The fox girl helps the tiny blonde wipe her face and then clean the table when everyone's finished.

A few hours pass after that. Tamamo has done some chores around her home while she let Nero play around with a ball. Suddenly, Elizabeth comes in and notices the odd atmosphere.

"Why is Nero...like that?" she asks.

"I gave her some strange medicine that's all," Tamamo admits. "Don't worry. It'll wear off late tonight."

"Hahahaha!" The idol laughs so hard, she clutches her stomach. "Ohhhh, that is the most funniest thing I've ever heard! The Caster shrinking the Emperor of Rome? What fool you are!"

"You don't have to rub it in," Tamamo pouts adorably. "My darling husband wanted me to babysit her after doing that."

"I sort of agree with the little squirrel," Liz says. "You did something crazy, so you must take responsibility."

"Can you just leave?" the fox girl dead pans. "I want some peace and quiet."

"Nope. I want to play with our 'pet' for a while," Liz says as she steps over toward the tiny Emperor, who is playing with the ball like a kitten. "Hey, Little Nero! Want to play?"

"Umu!" Nero nods in agreement, putting the ball to the side.

The dragon girl picks it up and waves it in front of her, as if to tease her. "You want it? Ohhh, you want it, little Emperor? Go fetch!" She throws the ball across the room, making Nero chase after it, moving her tiny legs at a very fast pace.

"Umu! Umu!" she cries as she tries her best to catch up to the ball.

Liz watches the tiny girl run around and smiles. "Say, she's not so bad when she's that small. I kinda like it."

Tamamo giggles. "I'm glad there's one good thing that came out of it."

"However, it's also good she can't stay like this," the dragon turns to the fox. "The little squirrel needs Nero more than ever. She's super loyal to her after all."

"Yes, but..." Tamamo frowns, slightly turning her head away.

Liz picks up Nero who is begging for attention and puts her on her lap while petting her. "Listen, I know how devoted you are to become husband and wife with her. But remember, Nero is the squirrel's strongest servant. You, Altera nor I cannot match her. If we all fall, then the squirrel will be helpless. Do you understand that?"

Tamamo's ears twitch and then she slowly nods. "I...understand."

"Good. You should learn to share, you know?" Liz says as she looks down at the tiny Emperor, who is now sleeping soundly on her lap. "The three of you are together and should always be together. There is no "I" in team, as humans would say."

Tamamo nods again. "I...see..." Liz isn't wrong. They HAVE been working together ever since they all joined Hakuno. The fox girl's obsession with the husband and wife thing has gotten to her today and didn't realize the consequences until now.

"You got it? Good," Liz says and pets the sleeping Nero before slowly putting her on a soft pillow to rest on. "I'll leave her to you again. I must be going."

"Okay, see you," the fox girl waves.

"Say hi to the little squirrel for me," Liz waves back and gently shuts the door.

Tamamo sighs and looks out the window. The dragon girl is right. If she truly wants to save the world...and earn Hakuno's love...she must share with everyone.

****Meanwhile****

Altera defeats the last evil servant and the area has been cleared, thus it's saved. She relaxes her stance and turns to the brunette.

"Battle is finished, Master," she says.

"You did a great job, Altera," Hakuno walks over to the tanned girl and pets her. "I'm proud of you."

Altera blushes and smiles a small smile. "Thank you…Master~"

"Now then, let's head home," the brunette says. "See how Saber and Caster are doing."

"Will do, Master," Altera nods in response.

****Later****

Hakuno and Altera come home to find the fox girl sitting on the couch with tiny Nero on her lap, sleeping.

"Caster?" the brunette says.

"Oh, darling," the fox girl says softly. "Nero is doing just fine. She's just having her nap."

Hakuno smiles with a nod. "That's good. Seems like you did well on the babysitting. I'm impressed."

"I had...a little help from Liz, but other than that, yes, I did most of the work," Tamamo replies. "I did the house as well, so you can come home to a clean area."

"I really appreciate it, Caster," Hakuno says with a nod.

With that, Tamamo slowly hands the brunette the tiny sleeping Emperor, surprisingly not waking her up. Hakuno cuddles Nero a bit while petting her with her other hand.

"Hey, Saber," she says softly. "You had a good day? Sure looks it. Come on, it's time to get up." She gently pokes the tiny Emperor. "Helloooo? Saber? Nap time is over~"

"U...muuu..." Nero moans a bit before her eyes flutter open and she turns her head. Her vision clears to see her master looking down at her with a sweet smile. "Umu!" She jumps up, wide awake and flails her arms. "Umu! Umu! Umu! Umu!"

"Hehe! I'm glad to see you too, Saber~" the brunette replies. "Were you being a good girl? Did Caster take care of you properly?"

"Umu!" Nero replies with a nod.

"That's great."

Hakuno turns to the fox girl. "Thank you, Caster. You did your task very well."

"Fufu! Well of course~" Tamamo replies. "I worked hard as your darling housewife. But also...I learned my lesson as a wife as well."

"Well then, you should apologize to Saber for this," the brunette says as she holds out her hand where Nero is on top of.

"Umu!" Nero puffs out her chest while having a confident look on her face.

Tamamo giggles and holds out a finger. "I'm so sorry, Nero. Won't happen again. From now on, I'll be willing to share my husband with you and Altera."

"Umu!" Nero smacks Tamamo's finger with her tiny hand as a high five.

Hakuno giggles. "Now then, I shall help Saber with her bath." She walks over to pet the fox girl. "You did a good job, Caster. Saber accepts your apology."

As Hakuno leaves and shuts the door behind her, Tamamo blushes and puts her hand on the spot where the brunette petted her. It was so soothing and relaxing that she's desperate to be petted again.

*Later that night*

While dressed in night's clothing...and a tiny one made by the Caster herself, Hakuno and Nero snuggle in bed with the tiny Emperor hopping next to her master.

"Umu! Umu!" she says.

"I'm looking forward to see you in your normal size too," Hakuno replies. "It's been a long day for you , huh?"

"Umu...Umu! Umu!"

"Not so much, huh? You played with Elizabeth? That's good to know."

Nero nods again. She then snuggles close to her master, her tiny body just scooting just close enough to get Hakuno's warmth. She sighs with bliss as the brunette gently pets her.

"Sweet dreams, Saber," she whispers. "We can fight together tomorrow, just like we always do."

"Umu~!" Nero nods in agreement. She kisses Hakuno's forehead the best she can and then drifts off to a deep sleep.

Hakuno goes to sleep as well with a smile on her face.

****Next Morning****

Just as Tamamo said, the spell wore off and Nero returned to her old self, thus having her speech returning as well. Hakuno and Nero are happy that all of the silliness is over.

"Welcome back…Saber~" the brunette says as she embraces her most loyal servant.

"Umu~! It's great to be back~" Nero replies, returning the embrace.


End file.
